


a photo of a ghost; (a.i.)

by astracomet



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - No 5 Seconds of Summer, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 17:55:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15078518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astracomet/pseuds/astracomet
Summary: ashton's insatiable curiosity was bound to get him into trouble at some point, but when a dark haired boy offers him a camera that is guaranteed to get a photo of a ghost, ashton can't seem to shake the hauntings of a fiddle off his mind./based loosely off ghost quartet.





	a photo of a ghost; (a.i.)

**Author's Note:**

> this chapter is based heavily off the song 'the camera shop' from ghost quartet, in fact nearly word for word. most of the fic won't be as heavily influenced as this chapter for the time being; i have too much respect for dave malloy.

shrill screams echoed through the camera shop as ashton made his way into the building, learning each curve of the antique wooden walls with every step he took. it’s the oldest shop located in the town, the rumors whispered about it suggests that the ghost of the past owner haunts the shop. however, ashton’s curiosity never failed him, and anything he set his mind to he’d undoubtedly succeed.

“this store has been in my family for four generations.” an unfamiliar voice had emerged in the camera shop, making ashton jump slightly in surprise.

he turned his head to the voice, soon seeing it was the owner’s son. he had tanned skin and dark black hair, slightly curled upon his forehead. ashton gave a kind yet quick smile, continuing to look at the antique cameras lined on the old shelves. 

the boy had spoken again. “look up at the wall,” he demanded. ashton’s eyes trailed up to the cracking wall until his eyes landed on a white fiddle. “it belonged to my great-grandmother.” 

ashton’s eyes were drawn to the ghostly color of it. “what’s it made of?” he asked quietly out of pure curiosity.

“an old breastbone!” the boy replied, a little too over enthusiastic at the fact. “it was the breastbone of her sister.”

ashton muttered an incoherent response before peeling his eyes from the instrument. he had gotten the feeling he shouldn’t have come to this shop— the shop with the alleged hauntings, shady owners, and now with an instrument made from human bone. 

“i must be going.” ashton mumbled, giving the shopkeep a lazy wave before putting the hood of his jacket over his head. he headed for the old creaking door, stopping just for a moment as the boy spoke once more.

“are you sure you don’t want to buy a camera? these cameras are perfect at finding ghosts on the film.”

ashton blinked at the mention of a ghost, frozen in the doorway. although ashton didn’t see it, the boy gave a haunting smile after his offer, leaning on the old table where the cash register sat. ashton had collected his sense once more, pushing the comment down within himself and leaving the shop.


End file.
